The pain of a sprain
by Brentinator
Summary: This is my B-day fic, BTW. Chase and his family just wanted a day at the park...but it's the Davenports, not gonna happen. Thanks to Bionicwolflover for the title! Rated K plus. More characters then listed.


Chase's POV.

"Mr. Davenport, do I have to go?" I groaned as I looked at my computer and was talking to my friend Austin.

"Chase, we are all going and that includes you. If you do not wanna get grounded, I suggest you come on." Mr. Davenport said.

"That's a bit harsh." I mumbled as I told Austin I was leaving and turned off the computer.

"Oh, I didn't mean I would, I meant Tasha." Mr. Davenport explained.

"That makes more sense." I realized as I grabbed my backpack and followed my "dad" to the car.

At the park.

"Guys! I rented some scooters for us!" Tasha smiled as she showed us them.

"With my money." Mr. Davenport mumbled, making Tasha gently slap his arm.

"Awesome!" Bree smiled as she started testing her's out.

"So what are we gonna do with them?" Leo asked as we started putting on our gear.

"There is a nice mountain trail that we can go on." Tasha suggested.

"Cool!" Adam said as he got on his.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked cautiously.

"Absolutely Chase. Just try." Mr. Davenport encouraged as we started going up the trail.

"Fine." I said as I put one foot on the ground and the other on the scooter.

"Now be careful when you push off, you don't want to gain to much speed or you will fall." Leo explained.

"I got it Leo." I assured as I pushed off.

It felt better then Bree's super speed! I felt like I was flying! Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha and even Mr. Davenport were faster then me though. Not wanting to be left behind, I started speeding up and it felt amazing! Then I saw a pothole, but didn't slow down in time to not fall over it. I fell on the ground with my scooter tumbling out from under me. I suddenly felt the most unbearable pain I had ever felt in my ankle. I tried not to cry, but soon fear and pain took over and I was screaming, crying and clutching my swelling ankle that was only getting worse. I saw Tasha and Mr. Davenport turn around out of the corner of my eye and they rushed towards me. A million questions and comments were suddenly launched at me at rapier fire.

"Chase are you ok?"

"I told you not to speed up."

"What hurts Chase?"

"What happened?"

"That wipe out was epic!"

"Adam!"

"Owwwwwwwwww." I cried out with my voice cracking as I gently rubbed my ankle, trying to sooth the pain.

"It's ok baby. Your gonna be ok." Tasha soothed as she and Mr. Davenport helped me up and wrapped my arms around their shoulders.

"Can you put weight on it?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I tried and as soon as I pressed it to the ground, I winced and immediately held it back up.

"Guess not. Let's get home." Mr. Davenport said as I held onto them for dear life and limped to the car.

-Time skip-

As soon as we got home, Adam opened my door and carried me into the house bridal style. He set me on the couch and took off my shoes and socks for me.

"There we go Chasey. Are you ok?" He asked as everyone else got in the house.

"I'm ok Adam." I smiled as Mr. Davenport came over and sit down on the edge of the couch.

"Alright buddy, let's see how that ankle looks." He announced as he gently pressed down on it, making me hiss in pain.

"That's not good." He mumbled as he left the room with Tasha on his tail.

"I'm gonna go get some ice for your ankle." Leo said as he went to the freezer.

"Get some ice cream while you are at it!" Adam yelled.

"You are not injured Adam and my mom said she is gonna start on dinner as soon as we find out what's wrong with Chase's ankle." Leo explained as he brought the ice pack and set it on my ankle.

"Thanks Leo." I smiled slightly as I relaxed a bit.

Then Tasha and Mr. Davenport came back and I straightened up a bit, but the slightest shifting made my ankle hurt badly again and I groaned as soon as I registered the pain.

"Chase, relax." Tasha smiled as she sat down on the chair facing me.

"Chase, we are taking you to the doctor's office tomorrow if your ankle isn't any better." Mr. Davenport announced.

"No! Please no!" I begged.

"Sorry buddy, but there may be something seriously wrong with it. We would take you now, but the office is closed." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

"Good. Your sleeping here tonight, and I don't want you to get up young man." Tasha explained.

"Ok." I sighed.

"I'll get started on dinner." Tasha smiled as she went into the kitchen.

Adam, Leo, Bree and I started watching a movie and soon enough it was dinner time, then time for bed. I was seriously hoping my ankle would be better tomorrow, the last thing I wanted was to go to the hospital.

-Time skip-

I woke up the next day and saw Adam very close to my face.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I fell off the couch and landing on my ankle, making me scream in pain.

"Chase, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to fall off the couch and on your bad foot!" Adam insisted.

"Help me up!" I managed to yell as I grabbed my ankle.

Adam picked me up and put me on the couch gently.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he adjusted the pillow behind my head.

"I'm ok Adam." I weakly smiled, trying not to alarm him.

"Good." Adam sighed in relief.

Then I saw Mr. Davenport and Tasha come down the stairs, laughing about something.

"Hey Chase." Mr. Davenport said as he went to the kitchen to get his coffee.

"Hi." I greeted as a wave of pain erupted through my ankle and I pressed my head onto the pillow I had slept on the night before, waiting for it to pass.

"How's your ankle sweetie?" Tasha asked gently as she sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Well, it would probably be better if Adam didn't scare me this morning and I fell on it." I explained.

Mr. Davenport came over to me with his coffee mug in hand. He set it down on the table and quickly looked at my ankle.

"How is it?" I asked in fear.

"It's not good Chase." Mr. Davenport sighed.

"Does that mean?..." I trailed off.

"Yeah. Tasha, can you set up his appointment?" Mr. Davenport asked as he got up.

"Sure." Tasha smiled as she left the room with her cell phone in hand.

I saw Leo come downstairs and Bree come out of the elevator.

"Hey guys, Chase is staying home from school today." Mr. Davenport said.

"Why?" Leo asked as he and Adam started fighting over the cereal box.

"Because he has a doctor's appointment." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Oh. Ok." Leo said before Adam ripped the cereal box out of hands and it spilled all over the floor.

"Oops." Adam said before flashing a grin.

"Adam, clean this mess up." Mr. Davenport explained as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Adam went to go get the broom and Bree sat down beside me.

"Is your ankle any better?" She asked.

I shook my head and sighed as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Sorry Chase. I gotta go to school. I'll get your homework." She smiled as she ruffled my hair.

"Thanks." I smiled before she, Adam and Leo left the house.

-Time skip because I don't wanna write the doctor's appointment-

Mr. Davenport's POV.

Chase was sitting on the couch while I was trying to adjust his crutches that we had picked up on the way home. He had a sprained ankle and would be like this for two weeks.

"Mr. Davenport, if you want, I can adjust them myself." Chase suggested.

"No, I can do this. I am a world famous inventor so I think I can assemble a pair of crutches for my son." I explained before one of the bolts slipped out of my hand and rolled under the couch.

Chase gave me a 'I told you so' look with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you laughing? The crutches are for you." I explained as I reached under the couch to grab the bolt.

"I just think it's funny that you are having so much trouble with this." Chase explained with a grin on his face.

I grabbed the bolt and tried to pull my arm out when I noticed it was stuck. Great. After ten minutes, I was still stuck when Adam, Bree and Leo got home from school.

"Hey Big D. Why are you stuck under the couch?" Leo asked.

"I was trying to assemble Chase's crutches and I got stuck." I explained.

"No problem." Adam said as he lifted the couch with Chase on it as I slid out with the bolt in my hand.

He put it down and soon enough I got the crutches adjusted.

"Ok Chase, try them out." I said as I stood up.

Adam helped Chase stand up while Bree slid the crutches under his arms.

"Do they feel ok?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, they feel fine." Chase smiled reassuringly.

"Good. Now be careful so you don't fall." I explained as Chase kept walking with the crutches.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" Chase asked as he sat down and propped the crutches up against the sofa.

"I don't see why not." I said.

Chase smiled before Tasha came in the room to cook dinner.

-Next day-

Chase's POV.

I woke up and even with a injury, I was still the first one awake. That may have been because the couch was poking me in the back all night though. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled to the kitchen to grab some food. I started making myself some toast when I saw Tasha come in the room out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Tasha." I smiled.

"Honey, go sit down. I'll finish up your toast. Ok?" Tasha asked.

"Alright." I sighed as I sat down on a bar stool.

I saw Bree bring up one of my outfits and my backpack from downstairs and handed them to me.

"Thanks Bree." I smiled as Tasha handed me my breakfast.

I scarfed it down and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, we already had to go, so I limped very fast behind them, trying not to be late. When we got to the school, everyone suddenly stared at me. I limped over to my locker with Bree following close behind as she helped me get everything in place. Then she left and I saw my friend Austin come over.

"Whoa what happened to you, Chase?" He asked.

"I was riding a scooter when I fell and sprained my ankle. Can you carry my books?" I asked.

"Sure man." Austin said as he pulled my books out of my open locker.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem buddy." Austin smiled back.

After Austin helped me get to class, he had to go to his. We were the same age, but he was in a different grade, so different teachers and different schedules. Tasha had called the teachers and told them that I may be late to class so I was thankful I wasn't getting detention for that. After class was over, I saw Austin come over and he helped me with my books.

"Let's get to lunch." Austin said as he shut my locker with my books inside.

When we got in there, I immediately heard Trent yell.

"Look at the nerd helping Not-Dooley!"

"Just ignore them." Austin whispered in my ear.

"What happened Not-Dooley? Had a little accident at a nerd club?" Trent asked before coming over to me and Austin.

"Leave us alone." Austin said with determination in his voice.

Trent then shoved Austin to the ground and lifted me in the air by the collar of my shirt, my crutches clattering to the ground and out of my reach. One of Trent's friends grabbed them off the ground.

"Why don't I make you more injured?" Trent asked before punching me hard in the stomach.

Then he let go of me and I fell on my ankle. I heard someone yell Trent's name and start fighting him, but I had closed my eyes because of the pain, that didn't stop the tears streaming down my face. When I opened them, I saw Adam beating the crap out of Trent.

"Ad-Adam! St-stop!" I yelled in a shaky tone from crying.

"Sorry Chase. Do you wanna go home?" He asked.

I nodded. Adam pried the crutches out of the jock's hands and slipped them under my armpits. Then he got us signed out, and we walked home.

-Time skip-

As soon as we got home, Tasha hugged me tightly.

"Adam called and told me what happened at school. Are you ok?" Tasha asked in concern as she ran her hand through my hair.

"I'm ok." I assured before accidentally putting my ankle down and immediately pulling it up with a hiss.

"Let me look at your ankle, baby." Tasha insisted as I hobbled to the couch.

Adam immediately took off my shoes and socks as Tasha came over and sat down on the edge of the couch. She quickly looked at my ankle and said it was just bruised, but should feel better in a few days.

"I'll go get you some Advil for the pain." She said as she got up and went into the kitchen.

I yawned loudly, resulting in a laugh from Adam and Tasha.

"Hey Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for me." I smiled.

"No problem Chasey. You are my little brother after all." Adam said as he sat down beside me.

I yawned again and laid on Adam's shoulder. I felt Adam ruffle my hair and whisper.

"Get some rest."

And I was out like a light.

The end.

 **Well guys, that is how I discovered Lab rats a year and a day ago by spraining my ankle (only I'm not cruel enough to do it the day before Chase's birthday)**

 **Speaking of which, today is my birthday! So thanks to...well, my mom (lol).**

 **Seriously though, I love you guys and you are making it the best birthday ever!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
